Black mail!
by Eclipson. Darkness
Summary: Eclipson Black mails Kagura into doing anything she says all because of a certain 'thing' he did to her that was unforgivable!
1. Chapter 1

**Story name: black mail**

**Chapter: 1 molest**

**Hello! This is a new fanfic I'm starting about Kagura doing 'something' to Eclipson! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Kagura walked through the streets seeing multiple girls with their boyfriends. Mopping and groaning wishing one of his friends; especially Noel and Makoto would consider dating him. But unfortunately he was still wandering all alone. Kagura sighed and hung his head down. _Isn't any girl out there just for me?_

Kagura saw even more couple passing him, some boys even smirked at how desperate Kagura looked and some even snickered. Whispering pointless crap about his social life. Kagura growled and gave the couples a dirty look. "I'll show them..i'll have a girlfriend who has the most sexiest body..Aside from Makoto.."

Kagura lifted his head and stood straight up when he saw a girls who's back was facing him and she was leaning on the brick wall of a building and playing 'pac man' on her light blue phone. She had long black hair and was wearing black legging shorts and a blue t-shirt with blue and white gym shoes. _HOLY COW! That ass! Those nice meaty thighs! I bet her jugs are huge too! That's my kind of girl! _

Kagura smirked and walked slowly to the girl. When he was close enough he hugged the girl from behind and the girl dropped her phone and let out a squeak. Kagura grabbed and squeezed the girl's butt and her jugs. _Her jugs ARE huge! I bet she's at least a D or a DD! This is the best day of my life! _Kagura's dirty mind continued to scream as her kept molesting the poor, startled girl. Kagura licked the girls ear. "hey baby, you got a nice body how about you have a taste of my 'black night'?" Kagura purred in the girls ear.

"ah! Help! Help!" The girl squirmed trying to get away from Kagura but his grip was to good.

"come on baby, don't make a scene. How about we go back to my place and have alittle fun.."

"ah! No! Kagura stop it's me! It's me! STOP!"

The girl managed to break free and twirled around. When she did the right side of her hair turned silver and Kagura knew there's only one person with black and white hair. _Oh no! it can't be!_

"E….Eclipson!?" Kagura stepped back and saw Eclipson terrified and on the verge of tears.

"k-Kagura…why'd you do that?...why.." Tears poured down Eclipson's cheeks and she started crying.

"Gah! Nonononononono! Don't cry! I didn't know it was you it was an accident I promise!

Eclipson covers her eyes while tears continued to roll down her face. "But you would really do that to an innocent girl!? Your so cruel! You're a rapist Kagura! This is why I don't like you!

People stopped walking and stared at Eclipson and Kagura. Kagura saw the crowd and gulped.

"this isn't good.."

"wahhh! Kagura you big asshole rapist! You should get arrested! Wahh!" Eclipson picked up her phone and ran away still crying.

"gah! No Eclipson wait! Oh crap…if she tells Cosmo I'm dead!"

"IM TELLING COSMO, XDANTE 1 AND BLOODSCYTHE WHAT YOU DID TO MEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Kagura screamed in fear and ran after Eclipson . "Eclipson waaaaaaaaaaait! Please don't teeeeeeeeeeell!"

* * *

**And that's what the WHOLE story is going to be based on! All because Kagura was so desperate! Please R&R! **


	2. Chapter 2 i need you to do something

**Story name: Black mail**

**Chapter: 2. I need you to do something**

**Second episode! Enjoy! And F.Y.I the story's rating might change to M…we'll see how it plays out**

* * *

Eclipson threw giant ice rods at Kagura while running. "GET AWAAAAAAAAAAAAYYY!"

"Gah!" Kagura took out his sword and blocked the attack and continued running after Eclipson.

"Eclipson! Come on let me explain!"

"no way! I'm never gonna forgive you for this Kagura! Never never never!" Eclipson ran into a restaurant and hid in the bathroom. Kagura entered the restaurant and looked around. "I could've sworn she was in here…" Kagura walked further in the restaurant and looked around.

In the bathroom Eclipson took out her "radio player". It was a radio player but it was a live creature that hade on black and blue headphones, a white blob-like body with barely noticeable lags and has black eyes and a antenna sticking out the headphones.

"okay little guy…time for operation distract the rapist! This is what you trained for! Now go! Fulfill your destiny!" Eclipson opened the bathroom door and the creature ran out and jumped on Kagura's face.

"AAAAAAAAHHHH! WHAT THE HELL!?" Kagura ran around with the creature still on his face.

Eclipson whistled and the creature jumped on her head and she ran out of the restaurant.

"ha-ha! He'll never catch me!'

Kagura ran out the restaurant and saw Eclipson. "Eclipson wait! I'll do anything! Pleeeeeese don't tell them!"

Eclipson stopped running and transported in front Kagura.

"Anything you say?" Eclipson stared at Kagura waiting for an answer.

Kagura gulped and sighed. "Y-yeah..Anything.."

Eclipson smirked and crossed her arms. "I suppose we can make this work..Hehehe..Okay fine, I won't tell them if..You do whatever I say for 1 month!"

"What!?"

"You sound like you want 2 months!"

"Huh!?"

"okay! 2 months it is!"

"Hell no!"

"3 months! Of I'll tell them!"  
Kagura gasped. "You wouldn't dare!"

"Try me!"

Kagura sighed in defeat. "Kagura Mutsuki at your service.."

Eclipson did an evil laugh and rubbed her hands together.

"Alright! Your first order of business: you have to be my guinea pig for my spell performance"

"Nuh-uh!"

Eclipson took out her phone and surfed through her contacts. Kagura gave her a confused look. "What're you doing?"

"Calling Bloodscythe.."

Kagura yelped and tried to run but Eclipson summoned and ice block and Kagura tripped and fell flat on his face. Eclipson held the phone up to her ear and the phone called Bloodscythe. Bloodscythe picked up the phone and he was eating a WHOLE apple pie. "*munch munch* hello?"

"Hi Bloodscythe!"

"Oh! Hey Eclipson!..What is it?"

"Well uh I just called to say hi and see how you were doing!"

"Oh, well I'm doing fine, what about you?"

"Pretty good! But hey, now that I've got you can I ask you something?"

"Sure ask me anything"

"Okay so uh..Say I told you that some random dude molested me and.."

Kagura got up and ran to Eclipson but she froze his feet in place.

"And he started chasing me..What would you to him if I told you?"

Bloodscythe answered in a happy and cheerful tone.

"I would rip off their arms and shove the down his throat!'

"oh! Okay! I just wanted to know that's all!"

Bloodscythe gave a suspicious look.

"you sure your just asking me?"

"yep! Totally! Hahahaha!"

"Eclipson.."

"yeah?"

"*black beast voice* there's not some pervert chasing you is there.."

"n-n-no! I'm just curious! He he..uh well I gotta go my phone is about to die…talk to you later!"

"mmhmmmm…yeah…bye.."

Eclipson hung up her phone and turned to Kagura. "okay! Leeeeeeeeet's go!"

Eclipson opened a portal to her house and went in, while dragging Kagura inside. Kagura looked around the house.

"nice house"

"uh-huh.."

Eclipson opened the basement door and walked inside and she threw Kagura in the floor that had a large purple magic circle on it. Kagura got up and looked at the circle and then at Eclipson.

"uhhh…what is this for?"

Eclipson smirked and put on a black and blue witch hat. "nothing special..hehehehe.."

"uh oh.."

Eclipson grabbed a spell book and flipped page after page and then stopped and read.

"okay! I totally got this!"

Eclipson put the book on the floor and said the spell in German.

"Geister des Nordens, Teufel aus dem Süden, Götter aus dem Osten und aus dem Westen Dämonen! ich nenne apond Sie Ihre regnen auf diesem niedrigen Kreatur hatered nach unten und schicken Sie ihn zurück, von wo er gekommen ist! (spirits of the north, devils from the south, gods from the east and deamons from the west! i call apond you to rain your hatered down on this low creature and send him back from where he came!)"

The palm of Eclipson's hands glowed purple and purple lights appeared from the magic circle Kagura was under.

"this isn't good!"

Glowing purple ropes shot out the circle and wrapped around Kagura.

"gah! what's happening!?'

The ropes pulled Kagura into the circle that lead to another dimension.

"hm?...oh! that's the punishment spell! Haha! Well after what he did he deserves it! Guess I'll just wait!"

4 hours later the magic circle glowed and the ropes bring back a COMPLETELY pale Kagura. Eclipson heard the noise and ran down he basement and saw Kagura.

"uhh…you alright Kagura?"

Kagura and curled up in a ball and shivering. 'what I saw was…so frightening….so horrible…"

Eclipson sweatdropped walked over to Kagura and rubbed his head. "it's okay Kagura…just 536 more spells I have to perform on you and you'll be done!

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

20 hours later Kagura was laying on Eclipson's couch; passed out. "hehe, see it wasn't that bad! Good night Kagura! Get lots of rest! BECAUSE TOMORROW WONT BE YOUR DAY! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

Eclipson walked upstairs to her room and shut the door. And that was the start of a….unique friendship…..

* * *

**wow! Sounds like this episode Eclipson turned into a psychopath! But anyway please R&R and give some suggestions of what Kagura's next punishment should be!**

**Kagura: please! If any of you people have any charity in your hearts please help m-! mmmmmfff! *covers Kagura's mouth with duck tape***

**Thank you for reading and I hope I see you again! *waves goodbye* **


	3. Chapter 3-Taste test

**Hello everyone! im sorry i haven't been updating lately but school is piling me up with homework! my deepest apologies for not updating the blazblue game show, but like i said i'll try to update every story**.

**Story name: Black Mail**

**Chapter name: 3. Taste test**

**Okay! lets get this started!**

**Kagura: someone help me!**

* * *

The next day Kagura was sleeping peacefully on the couch in eclipson's living room. Eclipson's bedroom door opened and Eclipson slowly walked downstairs with a line of drool running down her mouth and her head was messy. Eclipson yawned and saw Kagura sleeping like a baby...sorta..

"awwwww….Look at karry..all snuggled up.." Eclipson said.

Eclipson rolled Kagura off the couch and he fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"GAH!" Kagura screamed and scrambled back up and

Eclipson smirked at Kagura. "hahahahaha! you face looks funny!"

"You little!...GAH!" Kagura smashed his head on the wall in frustration and Eclipson chuckled.

"Wow, you are a dumba**.." Eclipson said crossing her arms.

A knock at the door was heard and when she opened the door a girl with long hair that was red at the top, orange at the middle and yellow at the bottom and a red puple, a orange iris and a yellow sclera. She wore a red corset with red,orange,and yellow tiny feathers at the top and she had on a red skirt that stop at her knees with feathers on the lining and long red short heeled boots, and she had red detached sleeves with long feathers like wings.

"Hey Jiji" Eclipson greeted.

"Hey eclip-clip! i came to see how you were doing!" Jiji smiled.

"Oh im doing good, come in!" Jiji entered the house and saw Kagura.

"um...who's that?" Jiji pointed to Kagura and when Kagura saw Jiji his eyes lit up and he immediately started flirting with her.

"Hey babe, you look hot." Kagura slightly drooled.

Jiji screamed.

"AHH! A RAPIST! GET AWAY!" Jiji pointed her finger at Kagura and it shoot out a flame.

Kagura jumped back and yelled. "What the!?"

The flame extinguished and Jiji apologized. "Im so sorry!"

Eclipson pat Jiji's head. "Dont say sorry to him, he gets what he deserves!"

Jiji gave Eclipson a confused look.

"But i almost cooked him." Jiji said, as guilt entered her heart.

"Trust me, this guys gets what he deserves.." Eclipson said.

Kagura got up holding a wooden spoon for 'defense'.

"What is she!?" Kagura said scared.

"She's a human phoenix."

Kagura put his finger on his chin and smirked.

"a human phoenix huh...nice.." Kagura said.

Eclipson raised a eyebrow and grabbed Jiji's sleeve.

"It's pretty obvious, you know, because of her clothes and all it's practically screaming that she's part phoenix." Eclipson said.

Jiji giggled. "hey, um kagura was it? do you wanna see what i look like in my pheonix form? it's pretty cool"

Kagura shrugged and agreed. "sure."

Jiji held out both her arms and the feathers were on fire and the flames wrapped around her. Then the flames split apart the form 2 giant burning red wings and a phoenix body. Jiji flew and landed on Eclipson's shoulder.

"Pretty cool." Kagura said.

Jiji returned to her human form and bowed.

"thanks!" Jiji said smiling.

Kagura was about to drool but Eclipson quickly slapped him.

"You better not touch her!" Eclipson threatened. "Now, i want you to go down to the basement and when you do you'll see a giant cauldron, and don't go inside it...yet..i gotta get the veggies.."

Kagura gulped and slowly went in the basement whimpering and Eclipson and Jiji went down with him. Eclipson instructed Kagura to get in the cauldron and he did so, then eclipson used a binding spell so he wouldn't escape and Jiji filled in chicken broth.

"Uh..What are you planning?" Jiji asked.

Eclipson smirked and crossed her arms. "Heh heh..you'll see.." She said as she walked down to the basement, with Jiji following behind her. Eclipson saw kagura in the cauldron and when she snapped her fingers ropes wrapped around Kagura. Jiji lit the wood under the cauldron and it began to get heated. Kagura yelped and squirmed.

"GAH!" kagura said as he tried at get out the ropes, but they were too tight. "Hey what're you trying to do!?" Kagura screeched. Eclipson put on her witches hat and put her hair in a low ponytail.

"You'll see" Eclipson took her spell book and flipped through it and stopped and read a page. "Hmm..Hmm...Oh, okay this should be easy." Eclipson said as she set the book down while it was still open. Eclipson took a deep breath and said the spell.

"DARKNESS BEWITCHED!"

The broth in the cauldron turned into black smoke and black decaying hands reaches out and Kagura shivered in fear. Then eclipson pulled him out and saw the liquid boiling.

"Okay, its cooking" Eclipson set kagura down and untied him. "Now we just have to wait till its done.."

After 6 hours passed Eclipson called Bloodscythe, Ragna , Shadow and Bang over. Jiji looked in the pot and saw black and green thick liquid, chunks of raw fish eggs and she saw a big eye ball the blinked and looked at her, and she screamed.

"Ew! Eclip-Clip i thought you cooked better than this!"

Eclipson scoffed and said, " I do, I just wanna try something," Eclipson took out a soup ladle and scooped up some of the soup out the pot and poured it into the bowl she was holding. "I wanna see if there's a food out there that's worst than Noel's cooking."

Kagura gasped. "WHAT!? oh well, atleast i dont have to eat that slop!"

Eclipson raised a eyebrow and turned to kagura. "hehe, yeah, you're gonna be eating this too!"

Kagura gulped and looked at the 'soup' and scrunched his face. Eclipson shook her head and when everyone came over she dragged Kagura out with Jiji following and she greeted everyone.

"Hey guys." Eclipson said.

"Hey Eclipson" Bloodscythe smiled and waved.

"HELLO LADY ECLIPSON!" Bang yelled at the top of his lungs, until eclipson covered it with duct tape.

Eclipson sighed. "gosh, youre really loud." She said as she walked to a table to set the duck tap down.

"What do you want us for?" Shadow asked.

"Oh, right, I wanted you guys to rank how bad this is, because i wanna see if there is a recipe out there that's worst than Noel's cooking, and F.Y.I, i don't cook like this." Eclipson said and she grabbed Kagura's face and poured the soup in his mouth. Kagura screamed like a 4 year old girl and passed out.

"WHOA!" all the boys yelled as they looked at Kagura's passed out face, with swirly eyes.

Bloodscythe made a confused and surprised face, but it soon returned to the blank expressen.

"Uhh..Eclipson...what did you do?"

Eclipson shrugged. "Just a litte...experiment.."

Every boy in the room sweat dropped and said, "Yeah..just a little experiment.."

Kagura was laying on the couch and Eclipson put a ice pack on his head.

"Man..he's been passed out for 6 days...well one things for sure..hes not dead...but damn..looks like i found something worst than Noel's cooking.."

* * *

**And that is all! sorry if it's a little short for you and sorry i haven't updated these stories in a while but school is killing me! anyway please R&R!**


End file.
